The Perfect Weekend
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: Shinichi gets a pill to see Ran for a whole weekend. Men in Black? And Ran stole Conan's glasses? Stalkers and secrets? Pillow fights? The Shonen Tantei scarred for life! The Kid needs a favor? The End. Flie 7 up!
1. Ch1 It Had to be Perfect

It had to be perfect, but then again perfect is over-rated thought Shinichi as he looked at Ran smiling at him...

Ch. 1 It had to be Perfect

Ai told him that soon a cure would be ready, a permanent one. That day Shinichi was happier than he had been in months. After leaving Ran in the restaurant and having to see her as Conan and make excuses, which was coming more and more at ease, he had felt as low as he had ever been. Ran had not deserved that.

And so the day he found out the news, he asked Ai for a temporary pill. Just so he could tell Ran himself that he was coming home soon for sure. Reluctantly, she gave him one, "Just stay out of sight, keep a low profile, and above all, avoid murder scenes!"

Conan looked at her and then realized she was not joking, "All right," he said taking the pill from her.

"That's right I'm right," she replied.

He rolled his eyes and went over to the kitchen for a glass of water. He looked at the phone and thought of something.

At the Mouri residence, Ran sat alone in her father's office. It was a Friday and so she started her usual routine of relaxing for the weekend. Yes, she still had to cook and clean for Conan and her dad, but that didn't mean she wouldn't relax after that.

The phone rang her out of her silence, "Hello Mouri detective agency..."

"Hi Ran-neechan its me Conan."

"Hi Conan-kun what's up, where are you?"

"Oh I'm at Dr. Agasa's and I'm going to stay the weekend okay neechan?" he continued in his high-pitched voice.

She wasn't surprised, he did that often, sleeping over that is, "Okay Conan-kun. Do you need me to drop anything off?"

"No I'm fine. Bye Ran-neechan."

He hung up the phone and looked at the time. It was just after seven, and a thought occurred to him, if he took it now he wouldn't be able to take her to dinner. Nevertheless, he desperately wanted to see her as soon as possible and the pill only gave him plus or minus 24 hours.

Ai walked in and looked at him. And then the laughing started. Conan looked at her confused; it was something very out of character for Ai to laugh like that. It stopped, very robotically, when she noticed him watching. "Let me guess you're thinking how much time you have and how you want to use it right? You didn't give me a chance to tell you it's about a 72 hour pill, more or less. So enjoy your weekend all right?"

Conan's eyes lit up at the sound of that, "Oh my god Ai, Thank you!" With that he ran out of the house.

He made it into his house in less than a minute. He grabbed some clothes out of the drawer and closet and locked himself in the bathroom. He swallowed the pill and water in one gulp. He then proceeded to strip down and wait in the bathtub. When the pain began, he turned on the water to cool him down but it didn't prevent him from most of the pain. When it was all said and done with, Shinichi thanked God that that was over. He took a fast shower and readjusted his mind to his height again. He dress and was out the door as fast as logic would allow him.

Ran, he thought on his way to her home, this time everything will be perfect.

Ran, meanwhile, had started making dinner for her and her father. With Conan gone her thoughts turned to Shinichi. With the little boy around she often wasn't allowed to get to deep because he was so perceptive as to when she was sad. It was as if he could read her mind.

This time the doorbell woke her form her thoughts.

As she opened the door, she was so sure she'd swear to God that this were a dream. It couldn't be real.

A young man stood there wearing a great pair of Levis 517's, and a white collared shirt under a green blazer.

Shinichi was standing at her door, with bags in his hand, of Chinese food? And in the other hand roses?

"Hey Ran, how are you doing?" asked Shinichi so nonchalantly it wasn't even funny.


	2. Ch2 He Stood There

Ran stood there with her mouth agape not quite sure what to say but, "Shinichi! Wh-What are you doing here?"

Ch.2 He Stood There

He let himself in and placed the food on the table, "Well I got a couple days off and I thought I'd come and see you."

Ran immediately blushed at these words. "I- I see you brought food."

Way to go Ran, she thought, point out the obvious. Don't you have anything better to say to the boy you rarely see? What would Sonoko and Kazuha be telling me now?

Shinichi looked over at the stove, "I think you should turn that off," pointing to the stove, "and maybe put your flowers in water."

Ran blushed at the thought they were for her. Yes, she had received flowers from Shinichi before but not a dozen red roses, and out of season.

I feel a little bad for her, thought Shinichi, but its fun to watch her. He grinned to himself.

Ran turned off the stove and put the flowers in water. She was about to open her mouth to ask him a question when he said, "C'mon Ran, go get your dad and tell him dinner's ready I'm sure he'd like that."

"Oh yeah," Ran replied.

Shinichi sighed as she left the room. Thank God this is going well, I do not want her to be mad at me or anything, thought Shinichi, maybe I'll tell her tomorrow. I want to be sure she remembers all the great things about Kudo Shinichi so she doesn't say no. She wouldn't would she?

Ran's own thoughts were in a whirl. She ran into her father's office, "Dad wake up!"

Kogoro was startled awake he knocked over several empty beer cans, "Huh? Ran? Is supper ready yet?" he asked through a couple of yawns.

"Yes and guess who's here?"

"Who?"

"Shinichi!"

Kogoro snapped awake, "What that guy? Here!"

How dare that punk show his face, he thought, especially while I'm around! He's disappointed Ran so much, no one but me is allowed to do that!

"Calm down Dad!" Ran replied, "You're going to behave, or you can cook and clean for yourself for the next few days."

"Arrgh! All right."

They joined Shinichi upstairs, and as Kogoro's eyes spotted the Chinese food, his mood lightened. But he also noticed a certain brat was missing.

"So where's Conan tonight?"

"Oh he's at Dr. Agasa's," said Ran and Shinichi simultaneously.

Ran looked at Shinichi, and with her mind clear, "Oh did you see him?"

Shinichi was banging his head inside his head, realizing how clearly he had walked into that one. "Oh yeah, I stopped there to get my mail and I saw the little tyke playing," he almost stopped there but thought of something, "he asked me if I was going to see you today and you won't believe how happy he was when I said yes."

Unfortunately for Shinichi, Ran was not going to let him off yet. "Conan shouldn't be at Agasa's if you're here in town, he should be with us now."

Fortunately, Shinichi thought fast, though its not always a constant. "Oh well - we hung out before I got here, he told me not to make too much of an effort to see him. He said something about being sure his neechan saw Shinichi," he smiled at Ran.

Kogoro looked back and forth between the two teenagers, "Well, then can we eat now?"

"There are the plates Dad."

They ate and exchanged small talk until Ran asked Shinichi how his cases were going.

In response Shinichi put down his chopsticks, "I really don't want to talk about that Ran. It's not making a lot of progress."

As soon as he stopped talking, he realized that had been cold. But, it was at least truthful, the most he had been in months. He really didn't want to talk about the remaining time he had left as Conan.

The meal was finished in silence. As Ran began to clean up, Kogoro pulled Shinichi downstairs to his office.

Once settled there silence reigned for a few minutes. Kogoro lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. "How are your parents Kudo- kun?"

Shinichi was a little surprised by the question, "All right. I haven't seen them in a while but last time I saw them they were doing just fine."

"That's good. So where have you been?"

Shinichi stayed quiet.

"Look," Kogoro began, "I'm not asking what you've done, I'm asking where you've been."

"Well I haven't been anywhere I haven't been before."

Kogoro smiled, "All right that's fine, be vague. But you know that never cuts it with women right?"

Shinichi realized the conversation he had let himself into, the protective father one.

"Mouri-san, I know where all this is going. And I know I've hurt your daughter but I hope you understand none of it was intentional. I care for her very much."

Kogoro looked at the young man before him and sighed. He went over to the fridge in the room and took out a can of beer. "I know you don't want to hurt her but if you continue to keep her waiting like this who knows if she'll keep waiting forever. Or even if she did wait she'll find it wasn't worth it and leave. I know it never seemed like it but I respect you so I'm going to think you're smart enough to take good advice when it's given to you. Drop whatever you're doing and enjoy what you've got because you might not get the chance to later. You can be a detective later."

Shinichi thought on this for a few seconds. Besides adding it to the list of times Kogoro had been right, it's not that short of a list, he was sure Kogoro didn't want Ran to feel like Eri at anytime of her life. The advice was what Shinichi had wanted for months, the thing was he had no choice but to not take it.

"With all respect Mouri-san I cannot walk away from what I am doing at the moment. It is extremely dangerous and I don't want Ran involved. I am not safe until I solve it, no one is. She worries enough for me already, so please don't tell her. I don't want her waiting because she wants to see me safe. I do have doubts that she will wait for me forever, but there is little I can do. I trust you not to tell her any of this."

"All right. I won't tell Ran," Kogoro replied.

"Thank you Mouri-san."

"But I want to know something first. You love Ran a lot don't you?"


	3. Ch3 Under the Bridge Between Heaven and ...

Red steamed into Shinichi's cheeks... "I... uhh... I," he gulped.

Ch.3 Under the Bridge Between Heaven and Earth

Just then, Ran walked into the room, "Hey guys I'm all done!"

Shinichi looked at Ran in relief, then at Kogoro, the message was clear, _we are done._

He looked back at Ran, "Ran, would you like to get some ice cream?"

Ran lit up, "Yeah that sounds great." She looked over at her father, "Is it okay Dad?"

"Yeah, you kids go have fun, just don't be out to late."

"Thanks Dad."

"Thank you Mouri-san."

"Not a problem, you brought me dinner."

Once out of the agency they walked around downtown Tokyo for a while in silence.

Ran looked over at Shinichi; it seemed he'd been in a funk since dinner. "Shinichi, are you all right?"

Shinichi stopped walking and looked over at Ran. He saw the concern and something else; it wasn't to clear, on her face. Emotion could go either way, and he preferred to have Ran happy. None of this was going, as he wanted, "Yeah Ran I'm fine. I was just thinking every time I get the chance to see you; I have to leave. I hate the thought I have to leave you. I don't like to."

Shinichi realized his mistake quickly. He had left the conversation open. Ran depending on her mood could take the conversation anyway she wanted and suddenly at that moment her frustrations broke into hell.

"And since when did that matter huh? You always leave and you never hang around for more than a day. You should have some kind of choice as to whether you leave or not. You left me in a restaurant, with your cousin, and your credit card! Was that supposed to make up for leaving me there?!"

Shinichi was completely taken aback. This was not how things were supposed to go. Ran and he had had arguments before but that was now a very long time ago, this was serious. But that didn't prevent him from maybe blowing a little steam either.

"I noticed you charged the heck out of it. But you know what; it wasn't like I had you foot the bill, that would have been really rude! Then I'd allow you to yell at me but I didn't. And hey, I'm trying to do my job. My job does not involve you. I don't want it to. Unfortunately, it does require me leaving you at the most inopportune times. But that's why I call you. To see how you are. Get it?"

Ran fumbled as she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "It was only the dinner we shared and the dessert you would have paid for anyway. If you don't like leaving me, don't. Pick a different job. You don't have to be a detective. If you don't like the strain it puts on our relationship don't bother calling. It doesn't really make me feel any better."

Shinichi sighed and looked down at the floor, "You're obviously lying, Ran. I know you. I know you look forward to my calls, you like to know I'm there, thinking about you."

This time Ran took a breath. "But you're _never_ there Shinichi. You're always off. I don't even know why you took me to that restaurant. But you said you had something important to tell me."

"Yeah, I still do."

"Well, quit wasting time because for all we know a corpse is going to interrupt us."

His cheeks flushed. "Well I was... I was going to tell you..."

He stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Please tell me Shinichi," she said softly.

He had never felt so cornered. He wanted to tell her, but this place wasn't it, was it?

He looked around and realized where they were.

Right in front of the Tokyo Tower.


	4. Ch4 That's Just The Way It Goes

Author's Note: Hey to everyone whose reviewed my story and thanx. I started school recently and well it sucks but hey "that's just the way it goes." Enjoy the new part I really am pleased with it. Oh the lines are just separating events, it's not saving the astriks... stupid thing.

* * *

He looked up asking God for this to be perfect, took a deep breath and a step forward. 

"That... that I ... I ... I ... love you. I love you. And no matter what you say, I always will. I always have." He took hold of her hands. The red went straight to his ears.

And he kissed her.

Ch.4 That's Just The Way It Goes

Ran turned red, and was going into shock.

_I just let him kiss me. I've wanted that haven't I?_

"I think you do too," he continued, "I'm willing to bet my name as a detective that you do. So please," he got down on one knee.

"Oh my God!" she gasped.

"Will you marry me Ran?"

_Please say yes. Please say yes._

_What do I say?_

Ran stared at Shinich, mouth open at a loss for words.

Yes, this was what she'd been dreaming about for the past few months.

Yes, this was her first and only love asking to marry her.

"Yes" looked like it was winning.

But, there was the fact he'd left, being extremely vague as to where he was. He rarely called; he rarely came by...

But what did that matter? He was here, now. And asking her to marry him. Didn't that mean he'd be sticking around?

Her thoughts maybe took a little long trying to make her decision.

"Ran?" He was standing now. His voice broke through her thoughts.

_Oh what a great voice, so smooth and confident_.

(A.N. Who doesn't love the dub voice? "Evidence")

"Shinichi, do you mean it? Are you back for good soon?" her face lit up.

"Yeah, I am in a couple of months. And I do." He smiled at her, almost trying not to laugh.

"Then... well yes I'll marry you, you idiot."

He kissed her, "Really."

"Really."

They kissed.

* * *

After awhile they felt the tickle of rain. 

"Come on. My house is closer. You can go home when the rain slows."

They ran together, trying not to get soaked. He held her hand the entire time.

He was enjoying this so much. There was entirely nothing better that being with Ran. 

The world didn't have anything else that compared to her. The rain made her hair darker and even more beautiful. 

Her eyes stood out and she was an angel.

* * *

Shinichi opened the door but before she could step inside, he picked her up. 

"Shinichi!"

He laughed, "One day, this will be for real."

She blushed madly.

He set her down on the couch. "You want some coffee?"

"Yeah that sounds great."

Five minutes later they were both sitting on the couch sipping their coffee. He had found some waffles and whip cream. They ate those and when they finished; they felt thoroughly warmed.

They sat back and just rested; it had been a long day.

Then Shinichi remembered something.

Without a word he ran upstairs and went into his room. He opened a drawer, grabbed something and ran downstairs.

"Why'd you go upstairs?" asked Ran.

He sat on the couch and opened the small jewelry box, "To get this."

His smile gave away everything.

She looked at the ring. It was a princess cut diamond engagement ring.

He took it out, "Can I put it on you?"

She nodded.

He slid it onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

"It's beautiful Shinichi!"

"I've had it for awhile. I wasn't sure _at all_ when I'd give it to you but with all that's happened in the past year; it just made it _more_ important that I tell you as soon as I could."

He was nervous, she could tell.

"I'm glad you gathered enough nerve." She laughed.

The idea of Shinichi fretting and panicking over _when_ or even_ how_ was comical.

Shinichi could tell what she was thinking clearly and it was best to move her away from his less than admirable qualities.

"I know," he laughed at himself then kissed her.

It was such a relief to_ finally _hold her in his arms.

This continued for sometime. Ran began to lean back on the couch and Shinichi's lips followed until...

He felt the heat in his skin and the pain shooting through his heart.

_No! It can't be! It must be just a reaction, like at the play. _

He cringed at the thought of fainting again in front of Ran, and for a split second, he realized why he never wanted to tell Ran that he was Conan.

It was pride in what he was as Shinichi. He was weak and needy as Conan and he knew Ran never saw him, Shinichi, as anything but the opposite.

Ran looked at her fiancé. She too realized how he was burning up and sweating.

_This is exactly what happened at the play and at the diplomat murder! Shinichi, what's wrong with you? But wait, this has happened to Conan too. Nobody else I've known. Could this be? Can he be? _

"Shinichi! Shinichi what's wrong?"

He moved to get up but his legs wouldn't move.

_Ai I better not turn into Conan now! You said..._ arrghh!

The pain in his heart overcame his mind and he fainted on the couch.

"Shinichi!"

Ran ran to the kitchen and filled a bowl with ice-cold water. She grabbed some paper towels and went back to the couch. She lay the towel on his head, and waited. Changing it when it became warm.

_Shinichi, why does this happen to you? Can you really be Conan? He's supposed to be next door._

She grabbed her bag and pulled out a pair of Conan's glasses.

She had stolen them one night knowing there'd be a chance to test her theory. The following morning Conan said nothing about it, wearing what looked like the glasses he wore everyday.

She slipped them on the sleeping face.

They were the same person; the resemblance was too uncanny for them not to be. They _had_ to be.

Not cousins, not some distant relation; no they were the same. Which meant she'd have to test part two out.

She looked at her watch, no doubt Professor Agasa would be asleep by now. She looked down at Shinichi's sleeping figure. 

It would take less than a few minutes to see Conan, if he was there. So she grabbed her jacket and went over to Professor Agasa's house.

* * *

Shinichi woke up to find the house empty. 

He looked at the bowl on the table, the ice long since gone and the water not very cold.

"Ran! Ran where are you?" He received no answer.

He went to the kitchen and looked out the window. Several black cars were parked on the other side of the street.

He was about to turn away when one car door opened and out stepped Vermouth. She smiled at the moon as it radiated the curves along her black coat.

"Cool Guy! Come out and play. Angel already came out, come on!"

_Ran! _

Behind Vermouth appeared Gin. A figure stood in front of him with a black hood, held at gun point, but Shinichi could see the jeans and the t-shirt and dread spread into his already pale cheeks.

"Ohhh SHIII!!!!"

* * *

Shinichi sat awake, the words coming out of his mouth. He felt his hands trebling and the slight tears at the corners of his eyes. He reached to wipe them away and felt... 

He looked around for Ran.

_Where was she?_

He _didn't_ know. 

It was the lowest point in his detective life.

* * *

Ran walked out of Professor Agasa's. Conan was not there. Neither was Ai. 

The door had been locked, but she had broken it easily enough.

She stealthily went through the house and found Conan nowhere.

She was worried. IF Shinichi was not Conan, then Conan was out, by himself, on a dark night.

She couldn't go calling anyone and making a fuss unless she knew the truth, and that required waking up Shinichi out of that nice dream he was having at the moment.

Ran opened the door of Shinichi's house and saw Shinichi sitting on the stairs, his head in his hands.

He looked up at her still wearing Conan's glasses.

"Shinichi?"

He looked down at his shoes. He didn't know what to tell her.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well I should have part five up sometime next week or so so just hang on. And who doesn't love the way Shinichi/Jimmy in the dub says evidence. Look over your recordings if you don't know what I'm talking about or just watch tonights episode. 

Jaa!


	5. Ch5 Tears to Say Anything To

Thank you's to Bethany and Enula and everyone who's reviewed along the way.

Enjoy Chapter Five.

* * *

Shinichi looked at Ran. He knew it now; she knew. But hadn't she always? Somehow, she had had to.

Ch.5 Tears to Say Anything To

"Shinichi?"

He looked back up at her. Slowly he stood up and walked over to her.

"Hi Ran-neechan." He took off the glasses.

She looked at Shinichi. She felt numb all over. She didn't know whether to yell or to cry. She didn't know why.

The only thing she could do was try to get some answers first. "Shinichi, are you Conan?"

He looked at Ran and took his second deep breath that day, "Yes." He felt the tension in the air.

_Interrogation first, emotion later._

"How?"

Shinichi noticed Ran's appearance. Her hair was wet, her eyes were red and she looked so... so sad.

There was no way around it.

"You might want to sit down first." He took her hands and led her to the couch.

They sat a little separated from each other. Each one needed their own space now.

Shinichi took a deep breath and began his tale.

"It begins with that day we went to tropical land..."

_I planned to tell you then I loved you but every time I was going to say something, I don't know, I couldn't. Well after the murder case, I saw one of the men in black; Vodka is his name, from the ride. I followed and I witnessed an illegal business deal, really a payoff. Vodka's partner, Gin, found me and he clubbed me over the head. They force-fed me a poison named Apotoxin. It was meant to kill me, but it made me ten years younger. So now, I'm Conan. I didn't tell you because I don't want them after you. I figured if you didn't know you wouldn't be involved._

Ran looked at Shinichi, confused, "But if you were living at my house and using my father as a way to catch a trail of these men, then you were putting us in danger as well."

He looked up and smiled stupidly, "I know but I figured I'd leave you behind and go on my own. It was really a stupid idea. Gin and Vodka are actually part a of a giant crime syndicate that just about has ties in anything you can think of. They know about your father, they probably have been on and off keeping an eye on the place. Twice since I first disappeared as Conan they've searched my house. It was really only Ai who noticed the children's clothes missing from my closet."

"You mean Ai? Little quiet girl Ai?"

"Yeah, that's her. Her real name is Shiho and she is the one who created the Apotoxin. She was the one who declared Kudo Shinichi dead in the Black Organization's records. After her sister was killed, she meant to commit suicide by taking the poison. They were going to kill her anyway, but when she discovered for herself the side effect of it, she came and found me. But by then Heiji was already helping me look for Gin and Vodka."

Something dangerous clicked in Ran's thoughts.

"_Heiji!_ Heiji knew who you were before _I_ did!? The baseball, kendo, mystery otaku that I thought was my friend knew and didn't tell me!"

Shinichi had to grin just a little at her reaction. It was the first emotion he had felt in the past few minutes that had not made him feel numb and broken. It was as if his smile were putting himself back together.

"Just what's so funny Shinichi?" Ran was steaming.

"OH!" He started to laugh. "Nothing!" Chuckle, "It's just your face, hahaha, when you – you said – that!" His laughing slowed and he took a few breaths.

By then Ran was grinning at him. She really couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

"So why didn't he tell me?" she put up the weakest face of being angry.

He giggled at her face, "Oh I just made him promise not to tell you, but he still always called me Kudo."

There was a pause in the conversation. He gave Ran a minute to take all this in.

"Shinichi," said Ran trying to be serious. "So who else knows about you, that you haven't told me about?"

Shinichi remembered then, "Oh yes. Well I believe you met Aiki Shuichi in New York right? Well he and Jodie Sensei are in the F.B.I. They have their suspicions, I think. They're trying to arrest Vermouth, Chris/ Sharon Vineyard-"

"Wait I thought she was dead!"

"Oh well, from what I can guess she took a dose of the Apotoxin and was aged ten years younger. So if she were about 40 then she would now look 30. I remember Jodie sensei asking why didn't she age."

"So then Chris Vineyard, she knows about us doesn't she? She called me Angel."

Shinichi became stern and took hold of Ran's hands, "Yes, she does. I don't really think she wants to kill us, but I don't trust that feeling very much."

Ran looked a little worried.

"Hey don't worry about it," said Shinichi, forcing a smile, "We'll be okay."

He held her.

Ran breathed in. "How long are you going to be Shinichi this time?"

He remembered the pain in leaving her all those times. The pain of seeing her face, tired of excuses. Then the heaviness of his own heart telling them.

"Just till about Monday night or so. The last one I took lasted about a day. Monday night I should be... Conan – again."

He held her tighter.

"But don't worry Ai said a cure should be ready soon and then I'm all yours again... okay."

He smiled to himself. She would understand.

"Okay," she replied.

She could smell his shirt. It smelled a little like the rain they had run through only hours before.

Somehow, with knowing, everything had seemed to go by slower.

Memories also surfaced slower.

"Shinichi, who was that who came in as you after the memory egg case?"

"Well, that was the Kaitou Kid." He said it as calmly as her could. It was proving rather difficult.

Ran jumped back, "What?"

"Well remember that dove," he was sputtering now, "Well it was his. He owed me a favor and came here on his own. I think he also knows about the black organization but we rarely meet. And when we do we're usually against each other anyway."

Ran was ready to pound him, "And the other time?"

"I don't know, it's a big game to him. Don't ask me to work out his mind. It's crazy enough to justify my actions, but Kid's? There's probably a huge story behind that laugh of his."

She experienced right then an epiphany.

"Well that's _stupid_! If he knows about the black organization and you do too, why don't you both think and work together? He probably has some grudge against the organization too. All you're doing by opposing each other is giving _them_ a laugh!"

Shinichi was taken back, "Would you trust a thief?"

"Better him than a murderer."

"Point taken."

_You know when it comes down to it; Ran really is a whole lot smarter than I am. _

They breathed a sigh of relief. Shinichi's was for secrets being done with and Ran's for finally knowing the truth.

They sat there for a while holding each other. It seemed like the most natural thing to do. Shinichi looked at the time; it was already past midnight.

"You need to get home, don't you?"

"Ummm... I don't know if I can even sleep after all of this."

"Then lets go to you're house and hang out there. In the morning I can come back here, and then we can go out for the rest of the day. Tropical Land if you want to. I don't really care. I'm all yours."

Ran looked down at her hands. The ring twinkled and glittered at her.

_Smile and hope. Love and live. It'll all be fine._

Tears came to Ran's eyes.

She was crying.

She had absolutely no idea why.

Shinichi looked and noticed the tears falling on her jeans.

"Ran? What's wrong?"

She kept her head down.

"Ran. Ran! What's wrong?"

Shinichi was panicking.

_What did I say? What did I do now? Aho, you're always making her cry!_

He put his hand under her chin and softly pulled up her face so he could see her eyes.

"Ran?"

She started to smile behind her tears.

"Shinichi, I really don't care either. I just want to be with you too."

She wiped away her tears and felt Shinichi's hand on her cheek. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." She smiled.

Then she kissed him.

They put on their jackets and headed out the door.

They were oblivious to the eyes watching them.

So very many eyes.

lll

A couple hours earlier...

Mouri Kogoro looked at the clock in his office. It was already ten and Ran wasn't home yet.

If this had been any other boy, he would have been finishing another case of beer. But this wasn't _just_ any boy.

Nope. This was _Kudo Shinichi_.

This detective plagued him in his sleep.

This man was going to _take away_ his little girl from him.

His daughter _loved _this man.

As soon as they had left, he broke out the brandy and whiskey bottle. Practically all alcohol and acquired through some of his better drinking friends.

He knew something was funny about him solving all those cases lately, but he was no idiot as to not take the credit.

He also wasn't entirely useless when it came to solving anything.

He knew what was going on here.

That _boy_ loved _his_ daughter. He was probably telling her now.

_What happened to the old days when people waited until college to tell someone they loved them?_

_What happened to us Eri?_

So he decided he would sit back and wait for Ran to get home, probably accompanied by that boy, _for once_.

He took the final gulps from his bottle and put his head on the desk for support.

Then he fell asleep.

lll

Ai watched the couple go into the house.

She witnessed the fainting and the telling.

She frowned.

She wished Kudo hadn't had caved so easily.

But it was expected.

Kudo was no Holmes after all, who felt nothing for everyone.

At least Kudo didn't spend weeks high in thought; nope Kudo spent his being a child.

She smiled, despite herself, and climbed down from the tree.

She heard a twitch behind her.

She turned but didn't see anything. Not even the shadows betrayed anything hiding in the darkness.

_Word travels fast._

lll

The figure in black smiled to himself. A Cheshire cat smile.

He had waited a long while for this. Tomorrow was a big day after all.

Kudo Shinichi would have to cooperate.

It was really in his best interest.

lll

From the house across the street, the man had waited very many nights. His objective was to note movement and observe the house. See who went in and out. It was easy enough. Each week he received ten thousand. Free money, until now. As soon as he had seen the young man leave in the afternoon, he called the number left to him.

Awhile after a couple had entered the house, a knock came on his door.

"Snitch, let me in."

Gin stepped into the house and listened to the man's story.

He watched the couple leave the house.

"You have done well to call me. Now you're free."

Snitch turned to leave the place and live his life the way he had always wanted. Maybe even buy back his wife. The thought last less than three seconds; he felt the splitting pain through his chest.

He put a hand to his heart and looked down. It was darker now than it had been only moments before. Despite that, the red still shone out of it.

He fell and died then. He was nobody, just another statistic. Death by gunshot.

Gin smiled and walked out.

"Time for you, detective."

lll

Ran and Shinichi stepped inside the upstairs apartment. Kogoro was asleep downstairs in the office and so now the small upstairs apartment was all theirs to hang out it just as they would have on any other night as Ran-neechan and Conan-kun.

_How funny_, thought Ran, _those nights I was sad and depressed and Conan-kun was always there to make me feel better. We talked, laughed, and in a way, that's what I'm doing now. Except now, I know why Conan always knew the right thing that would make me feel better. Now I have Shinichi._

They sat facing each other on Ran's bed.

They talked of school, and of Shinichi's adventure of being a kid.

"You're Dad hits me a lot. Did you ever notice that?"

"Yeah, should I hit him next time he does that to you?"

"Nah... just keep acting normal. I don't need _him_ knowing that I live with you."

Ran thought of this.

"Wait a minute Shinichi. You saw me. Quiet a few times."

Shinichi chose unfortunately to play dumb.

"I don't know what you mean." He grinned at her.

"Don't give me that."

She was about to hit him but he caught her wrist for once.

"Well," he pulled her close to him, "it wasn't like I was purposely seeing those things. You acted around me as if I was a normal little kid. Even when you had your suspicions, so that's you're fault. You can't blame me."

Ran blushed at his words. The way he said them had melted any amount of anger she had toward him.

He was about to kiss her when-

"Nope, you're not going to get off that easy mister."

Shinichi opened his eyes. _Damnit he almost was off the hook._

He felt Ran's hand at his chest pushing him back.

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me. That's wrong; you should have closed your eyes or something. So you can't kiss me for..."

_Not a week, not a week, not a week._

"A week."

_Damnit._

"Awww, come on Ran!" whined Shinichi.

Ran eyes him, "You know just how much of Conan is an act? Because is I remember correctly you have _no_ skill at acting, unlike Kid." Her small smile hit a cord in Shinichi.

"Don't tell me you were impressed by that thief!"

"Well he certainly played "Kudo Shinichi" well enough. _And_ he was a whole lot nicer to me."

"HE DRUGGED YOU TWICE!!"

"Well at least he had the decency to leave properly," Ran jabbed.

Shinichi was confounded.

Ran started laughing.

Shinichi grabbed a pillow and pushed it at Ran. She proceeded to grab one and a pillow fight broke out.

They lay back on the bed and breathed in the exhilaration in the air. Everything seemed so perfect.

It had to be perfect.

But perfect was over-rated.

Shinichi looked over at Ran and saw him smiling at him.

Yes, this was better than perfect.

* * *

P.S. No this isn't the end of the story. Just hold on and see. Oh you might want to read more of The Dance as it gets posted. 


	6. Ch6 Teaser

Okay... been really busy lately and I just have so many ideas and I really don't know what to do. Give me the weekend and I just might have a full chapter up. Until then this is but... (Dramatically)

a teaser.

* * *

Shinichi felt someone watching him. It wasn't like the usual "someone's watching me" feeling. No this was far worse.

The usual feeling made him look around quickly to see who was staring, but this time he did not want to look. So he kept his eyes shut.

"Wake up punk. I know you're awake because your breathing isn't slow. I may be stupid but not so stupid as to not know when someone's wake."

_Oh shi..._

Ch.6 Teaser

Shinichi cracked open his eye. There stood Kogoro at the foot of Ran's bed.

He knew he was in it deep. If the black organization was scary, there wasn't a definition for how Kogoro looked right now.

He realized then just what happened. He and Ran had fallen asleep. They hadn't done anything of course. They had just fallen asleep. Like back when they were little kids... but not.

Then he noticed just _how _they were sleeping. They were facing each other, Ran's legs intertwined with his. His arm lay protectively over her, and pulling her in at the same time. Ran's hands were holding on to the collar of his blazer and his other hand was just touching her's.

_Yep he was in it deep._ No need to elaborate what it was.

"So just what are you doing here asleep in my daughter's bed?" Then Kogoro quickly held up a hand, "Nope wait don't tell me, even I don't have to guess," his voice rising in sarcasm with every syllable.

"It's not what you think!" Shinichi quickly sat up.

"_IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK!"_ Kogoro literally blew a fuse. He took a breath, "I wake up and find my only daughter in bed with the _disappearing detective_!"

Ran was awake now. She sat up and looked from her father to Shinichi.

"Dad, Dad now just hold on. Don't jump to any conclusions!"

"_DON'T JUMP TO ANY CONCLUSIONS! _You were asleep with him."

Now Ran held up her hand to shut her father up. "And what do you see Dad? Nothing!"

Kogoro just stared at Ran for a couple of seconds.

"What's that on your left hand Ran?"

Ran quickly covered her left hand, "Nothing..."

'_Oh Ran!' _thought Shinichi. _'Just bury me why don't you?'_

Kogoro grabbed Ran's hand as he pulled her off the bed and looked at the ring that graced the ring finger. "Is that a... oh don't tell me you..."

'_I'm as good as dead anyway...' _

"Yes, it's an engagement ring," spoke up Shinichi. "And again we did _nothing,_ we just fell asleep talking."

"Shut up you! This is concerning my daughter's chastity!"

'_Where have I heard that line before?' _thought Shinichi.

"Dad!" Ran's face was red now. Suddenly she punched a hole in the wall. Shinichi noticed she hit the cross beams too, one of the hardest parts of a wall.

Kogoro took a step back and gulped, "I'm calling you're mother!"

"Fine!"

Kogoro got out of the room as fast as humanly possible.

lll

A figure looked in through the window hidden in the tree.

_Oh the drama!_

Only extreme practice allowed him to prevent from exploding in peals of laughter.

"_You know if weren't the person you were I'd have to say it was very mean of you to just add more troubles to this young man's life,"_ whispered the voice in the back of his head. He smiled to himself, _"I know but right now I can't be bothered by that."_

* * *

Till next time

Magicbulletgirl


	7. Ch7 Back to the Beginning

Renamed as Chapter 7 just because, and I needed to go through and fix the divisions.

* * *

Shinichi felt someone watching him. It wasn't like the usual "someone's watching me" feeling. No this was far worse.

The usual feeling made him look around quickly to see who was staring, but this time he did not want to look. So he kept his eyes shut.

"Wake up punk. I know you're awake because your breathing isn't slow. I maybe stupid but not so stupid as to not know when someone's wake."

_Oh shi…_

lllll

Ch.7 Back to the Beginning

lllll

Shinichi cracked open his eye. There stood Kogoro at the foot of Ran's bed.

He knew he was in it deep. If the Black organization was scary, there wasn't a definition for how Kogoro looked right now.

He realized then just what happened. He and Ran had fallen asleep. They hadn't done anything of course. They had just _fallen asleep_. Like back when they were little kids… _but not_.

Then he noticed just how they were sleeping. They were facing each other, Ran's legs intertwined with his. His arm lay protectively over her, and pulling her in at the same time. Ran's hands were holding on to the collar of his blazer and his other hand was just touching her's.

Yep he was in it deep. No need to elaborate what it was.

"So just what are you doing here asleep in my daughter's bed?" Then Kogoro quickly held up a hand, "Nope wait don't tell me, even I don't have to guess," his voice rising in sarcasm with every syllable.

"It's not what you think!" Shinichi quickly sat up.

"IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK!" Kogoro literally blew a fuse. He took a breath, "I wake up and find my only daughter in bed with the disappearing detective!"

Ran was awake now. She sat up and looked from her father to Shinichi.

"Dad, Dad now just hold on. Don't jump to any conclusions!"

"DON'T JUMP TO ANY CONCLUSIONS! You were asleep with him!"

Now Ran held up her hand to shut her father up. "And what do you see Dad? Nothing!"

Kogoro just stared at Ran for a couple of seconds.

"What's that on your left hand Ran?" he asked quietly.

Ran quickly covered her left hand, "Nothing…"

_Oh Ran... Just bury me why don't you?_

Kogoro grabbed Ran's hand as he pulled her off the bed and looked at the ring that graced her ring finger. "Is that a… oh don't tell me you…"

_I'm as good as dead anyway…_

"Yes, it's an engagement ring," spoke up Shinichi. "And again we did nothing, we just fell asleep talking."

"Shut up you! This is concerning my daughter's chastity!"

_Where have I heard that line before?_

"Dad!" Ran's face was red now. Suddenly she punched a hole in the wall. Shinichi noticed she hit the cross beams too, one of the hardest parts of a wall.

Kogoro took a step back and gulped, "I'm calling your mother!"

"Fine!"

Kogoro got out of the room as fast as humanly possible.

lllll

A figure looked in through the window hidden in the tree.

_Oh the drama!_

Only extreme practice allowed him to prevent from exploding in peals of laughter.

"_You know if you weren't the person you were I'd have to say it was very mean of you to just add more troubles to this young man's life,"_ whispered the voice in the back of his head. He smiled to himself, _"I know but right now I can't be bothered by that."_

lllll

Kudo Shinichi sat with his head in his hands. This was not his ideal morning. He had planned that he and Ran would go out for breakfast and spend the day together like they could. But no. Now he was locked away from her.

_**Creeeeaaaak!**_

_What was that?_

He looked over at the glass part of the door.

_What the ? Was that a top hat?_

He raced to the door and flung it open only to find no one in the hallway.

"Where did he?"

"What are you doing Kudo?"

Shinichi looked up to where Kogoro stood at the top of the stairs.

"I thought I saw someone… Did you see anyone just now?"

"No, I came out here when I heard you making all that racket," Kogoro reached the bottom where Shinichi stood. "Did you break the lock?" he asked as he twisted the door knob, "No huh? I thought I locked this…"

_HE unlocked it!_

"What's that?"

Shinichi looked down at his feet to see a package with a stamp on it.

It wasn't a normal stamp on it either. It was about the size of a three-by-five index card that said, "To Meitantei Kudo Shinichi" and above that was the grinning monocle-ed drawing of KID.

"I knew it," said Shinichi as he picked it up and took it inside Kogoro's office.

"What?" asked Ran as she came in.

"It was Kid who delivered this. I saw the top hat and thought it couldn't be but this is proof. Wonder what he's up to this time…" a smile came over Shinichi's face.

"Hey!"

The voice whipped Shinichi out of his daydreams of capturing Kid.

"Ran?"

"You're not going to spend the day after Kid!"

"Doesn't he already have a heist scheduled for tonight?" asked Kogoro.

Ran nodded.

"Well it's my job to put him where he belongs," said Shinichi.

"No!" declared Ran

"Eh?"

"You heard me. I don't want you going."

Kogoro's laughs caught their attention.

"What's so funny Dad?"

"Well," he breathed in, "I think Kid is very smart. Inviting a useless detective and not inviting a _professional_. Haa… that was a good laugh. Well Kudo you're better off listening to Ran otherwise I will hurt you… a lot… Eri agrees with me there at least."

Both Ran and Shinichi had half-moon eyes through that speech.

_If he only knew the truth…_

"Well we won't know what he wants until we open it," said Shinichi, concentration and a bit of pride renewed.

"Eh leave me out of it. I don't feel like seeing Nakamori, and I need a beer," said Kogoro with a yawn as he walked out.

Ran and Shinichi looked at each other saying nothing.

"My Dad is…"

"Really something."

"I saw a shirt I thought he would like the other day."

"Really?"

"Yeah it went "1 sake, 2 sake, 3 sake, Floor" but we may have to switch that to 10, 20, 30, floor."

"Or alcohol poisoning."

"Okaayyyy…. Now what does kid want?" asked Ran trying to bring control over the situation.

"I won't know until I open the box."

"Then open it already."

Shinichi tore off the wrapping to find a cherry stained wooden box emblazoned by Kid's drawing.

He lifted the lid to find a cell phone, a cd and a note inside.

lll

"_Tantei or Kudo,_

_take your pick._

_An Orchid of truth_

_has a song she sings._

_The black of heart_

_can be shot out._

_It's not too late _

'_til mid-day I'll wait._

_Or the org will target me and also her,_

_With the evil executioner!"_

lll

"What does it mean?" asked Ran.

Shinichi got up and placed the CD in Ran's stereo system.

The tune of "Young Man, Despair" came out of the speakers.

"It means he's a fan of the Mikado at the least."

"I can see that for myself. Oi, there's something on the back!"

"What?"

Shinichi turned over the note.

"_P.S. Don't get yourself killed by Mouri-san until after this business is over."_

Ran watched as realization set in.

"Oh God…"

With that Shinichi was out and running up the stairs with Ran behind him.

"Shinichi! What's wrong?"

Shinichi burst into Ran's room and opened the window. There was a tree, a perfect viewing place for the scene this morning.

_But the Black Org?_

_It all makes sense… but why? _

He turned to Ran and spoke to calmly, "He's been watching us Ran. In the poem, he was referring to what you said about the black organization, that Kid and I should work together. He probably wants me to call him by noon to know if I'm in. But I still don't know who he meant as the Black Org's other target. What is he up to?"

"You have to call him. You need to see what he wants."

"That's probably best."

"You're not going to call the police on him right?"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, "No, but why are you interested Ran?"

Ran felt cornered for a second, "Because it's not fair. He called you out himself and he probably does need your help, he usually works solo after all."

"Okay."

He flipped the cell phone open finding it ready to dial Kid. No, a number wasn't there. It just said, "Kid."

He clicked call.

He heard the ringing and then felt the phone snatched out of his hand.

"Huh? Ran!"

"Shush!" she replied and then into the phone "Kid?"

lll

Ran hung up the phone.

"I'm hungry. I need some breakfast."

"Wait!"

Ran turned to Shinichi, "Yes?"

"Why did you speak to Kid?"

She smiled as she looked down at her shoes. "I felt that under the circumstances it would be best if I talked with him, and I was proven right. Besides, I have to keep your butt out of danger. Truth be told, you're just not the butt kicking type. And if this plan involves the Black Organization, chances are it can get dangerous…" she paused for a moment and then looked back up at him. Her eyes were filled with concern, "And I don't need to lose you anytime soon Shinichi!"

Shinichi looked at Ran wide eyed. He took her in his arms and rocked her bit. "Hey… it's gonna be okay. I'm not going anywhere. I've been here all along, you know that, and have I _ever _let you down?"

He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to his, "Have I Ran? Except for the whole not telling you thing," he looked to the side avoiding her eyes when her said that, "But other than that I've always tried to make it clear that I love you."

He kissed her softly and was surprised when he felt her mouth slip open, inviting him. He hadn't meant to start but... well it had its perks. More evidence that he loved her and all.

He fell back onto the couch and enjoyed the feeling of having her there all to himself. It was powerful. Her scent was overpowering. This was a little different from the night before. Last night they had been testing the waters. They were both desperate, but cautious, unsure of when the paradise would disappear. If Ran had let herself she would be addicted to him that when he did leave, the withdrawal would be insane. Shinichi had no plans of putting her through that. All he had planed was a hello, I love you, I'll be back in two months so please, just wait a little longer, don't give up on me. A simple kiss and nothing more. He had been holding back, so as not to feel anything when he was Conan-kun again.

But now the doors seemed wide open. He embraced the spin she sent racing through his blood by a mere touch. He was enthralled by the how she seemed to shiver at _his _touch finding new spots that made her move over him, reflexes in a twisted sense.

Then the doorknob turned.

"Ran-neechan…"

Ran and Shinichi turned and quickly sat up on the couch. They hadn't made much progress. Except for the fact her shirt was riding up, and Shinichi's first few button's were unbuttoned.

Nope no damage done.

Not at all.

That is if you didn't count the eyes of the Shonen Tantei.

They stared at each other for a few minutes trying to come up with what exactly happened in that last five seconds.

Genta was the first to speak up, "Were you guys 'getting it on'?"

Ran and Shinichi's faces had turned the same burgundy color.

"Do you even know what that means?" blurted Shinichi.

"It means," began Mitsuhiko, "that you guys were going to fall off the couch."

Ayumi, Ran and Shinichi were ready to face-fall.

Ayumi turned to Mitsuhiko, "No! It means they were going to have sex."

"Whats?"

Ran took over, "Nothing you," she pointed to Mitsuhiko and then at the other two, "Or you guys need to know about now. Got it?"

They nodded.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" asked Shinichi, very annoyed.

Ran glared at him, despite the fact that her sentiments were similar.

"We're looking for Conan-kun," said Ayumi as if it were a mission of life or death.

Ran looked over at Shinichi and smiled, "Oh really… well I'm sorry. He left yesterday to see his parents, but he'll be back Monday or so. But one of his favorite people in the world is here!"

Ayumi walked forward first pointing and recognizing Shinichi she said, "You're Shinichi-niisan right?"

"Yeah, I am," Shinichi said with his hand behind his head.

"Then you can show us all that stuff that Conan knows!"

Shinichi was ready to face-fall.

"He says he learns all that stuff from you…" Ayumi pause in thought, "Except in front of Ran-neechan. Then he says it's from the tv. But I never see him watching anything like that at Agasa-san's house."

"That's right," agreed Genta.

"He must talk to him a lot on the phone," concluded Mitsuhiko and then he turned to Shinichi, "By the way you look like a lot like Conan. I mean Conan looks like you."

"I've heard."

"They even have their hair the same!"

"All he needs are the dorky glasses."

"They're NOT DORKY."

Everyone stared at Shinichi.

Genta nodded, "You're right, they're more geeky."

Ran stood in front of Shinichi to block him from Genta's neck, if there had been one to hold onto.

"You guys have to ask nicely or he won't help you."

They all spoke at the same time, "Shinichi-niisan, will you please help us be great detectives like Conan!"

Shinichi took a deep breath, "I'd really love to guys. But I'm only here for a couple of days and-"

Ran interjected, "He'll call you guys tomorrow when he's free okay?"

"What!"

Ran turned and shot daggers at him.

"……Yeah, I'll call you guys tomorrow when I'm free."

Genta nodded, "Okay we're gonna go now then, and let you guys get back to whatever it was you want to call what you were doing."

They shut the door behind themselves.

Ran looked at Shinichi, "I'm hungry."

He shot a grin at her, "You're not the only one."

She hit him with a throw pillow.

"Pervert," she declared on her way out.

"Hey!" he yelled as he followed her to the kitchen, "You still have to tell me what you know about Kid that apparently I don't. Like for instance, uh, I don't know… his _name_? You said "kai" on the phone. Is that how his name begins?"

"You're going to have to think about it. If you don't know by now, I'm going to start questioning your detective skills buster."

He grabbed her around the waist, "Come on," he pouted and then tried to kiss her.

Ran pushed him back.

"Are you seriously trying to bribe me? Now I'm definitely not going to tell you who he is."

She stood up and headed toward the kitchen.

"Wait," Shinichi followed her desperate for knowledge, "Who is he? You've got to tell me!"

Ran turned and looked at Shinichi with a wink and a smile on her face, "Figure it out, Tantei-san."

lllll

It was twelve thirty when they arrived at Shinichi's house.

"He said check my answering machine right?"

"Yep."

They reached the living room and Shinichi pressed the play button.

"_Hello? Kudo Shinichi, I'm Officer Kuraki calling in regards as to whether you'll be available to come to the Kid heist this Saturday and help us in our capture of Kid the Phantom Thief. Call us back soon."_

The following messages were also from Officer Kuraki, more desperate with each phone call. The last message from Nakamori-keibu himself was thanking Shinichi and telling him what time to be there.

"What?"

"I think I know what he's up to."

Shinichi looked at Ran, "Huh?"

Ran took his hand, "We have to get over to Agasa's."

It only took a minute until they found themselves inside Agasa's house.

"Doctor Agasa?" Shinichi called out.

"He's not home Kudo-kun."

They turned to see Ai entering the room.

"Ai, do you know anything about the Kaitou Kid."

"Beside the fact that he is the biggest pain in the neck, second only to you of course, then no I must say I don't. Hello, Ran-kun. Welcome to the Defense against the Black Org Club."

"That was a joke right?" replied Ran.

"Take it anyway you like."

Shinichi bent down to have Ai at eye level, "Haibara, what is going on?"

"Ask him," she said as she pointed behind Shinichi.

Shinichi stood up as he turned around to face Kid.

lllll

_Their eyes locked. It had been the first time Shinichi had seen the Kaitou Kid up-close in his true height. This time, however, opposed to the first time he had seen Kid up-close as Conan, there was no fearless smile on Kid's face. This time he did not seem to be staring straight through him but directly at him. He did not wear the white tux with silk hat and cape but rather a black baseball hat pulled over his left eye while the monocle stayed neatly in place on his right. He wore a black turtleneck under a black blazer and a pair of black pants, a sharp contrast to the snow behind him that lay outside the door. The light made him appear younger than Shinichi had guessed. Kid was a teenager. Or rather a teenager had taken to filling Kid's shoes._

lllll

"Kid."

"Kudo."

"What do you want?"

"I want your assistance in-"

"-Making sure your girlfriend doesn't find out who you are. Right," Ran walked up to Kid, who was trying to back away and not twitch at the same time as she reached to take off the hat and monocle, "Kaito-kun?"

Ran looked at the person standing in front of her and he didn't look like Kaito. In fact he looked like Shinichi's dad, but different.

"Eh?"

"My name is KID miss. I'm sorry," he kissed her hand, "You must have me mistaken for someone else." He smiled and winked.

Shinichi was next to Ran now.

"Oh really," Shinichi pulled at Kid's nose.

The mask came off.

"You're really no fun Kudo."

Shinichi looked at the person in front of him wide-eyed.

"You!"

"What did you expect… your father?"

"No baka! But, _you're_ Kid?"

"I hope I'm not a disappointment. Now Ran, how did you know?"

Ran pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number, "I have my sources… Hello? Sonoko? Hi! What's up? Are you still going to that costume dance tonight at the one school?"

Ran pressed the speaker button.

"_No. I have to go with my parents on a cruise to Australia for the next week. All the cute O-bon boys won't get to see me in a cute kitty outfit."_

"Uh… yeah. Anyway Sonoko, what was that information you got on Kuroba Kaito? The e-mail never came in."

"_Really? I was sure I sent it to you. Oh well he goes to that one high school, he's a magician, but you knew that already, and he's really smart. He really does look like Shinichi, I swear. I attached a picture in case you wanted one. Oh! And the big news since last week was that he asked his best friend, Nakamori Aoko to the costume dance! They've been friends since they were children. They are so cute and only, like, the cutest couple, of course, that's second to you and Shinichi. Usually he doesn't do much but look up her skirt. He's notorious for picking locks, especially the one to the girls locker room. Uhh… Aoko's father is Nakamori Ginzo, head of the 1412 taskforce. Imagine, if Kid is ever caught she'll be one of the first to see him:sigh:" _

"Thanks Sonoko. Just try sending the e-mail again and I'll call you back later okay?"

"_Totally, my phone will, like, still work wherever I am! Bye!"_

"Bye," replied Ran as she snapped the phone shut, "That is my source."

Kaito gulped and looked at her dead scared.

_This girl was dangerous! She was as sweet as hell but she was dangerous. _

_Thank God Aoko was nothing like that… aww who was he kidding..._

"I wish you luck in your future with Ran-chan Kudo."

"Thank you. Sometimes I think to myself I really will need it. Especially for those two months. If I do something, she just might decide not to feed me."

"Eh just come by Aoko's. She is a great cook."

"So is Ran."

"But not like Aoko."

"Yeah, right, like your girlfriend could cook better than my fiancé."

"She sure could."

"Why don't you tell that to Ran?"

Kaito turned and saw Ran glaring at him.

"He provoked me!" He started pulling flowers out of nowhere.

And no girl could pass up roses.

Especial roses glittered like a girl's best friend.

"YOU JUST CAN'T DO THAT!"

Kaito looked at Shinichi, "And why not?"

"Cause you're bribing her!"

"And she doesn't have a problem with that."

"That's it I'm calling in the cavalry," he said as he pulled out his cell phone.

lllll

"Are you sure you're up for this?" asked Ran.

Shinichi looked over at her. Her hair was pinned up, her red trench coat covered a black blouse and leather skirt. Her red-heeled boots clicked softly as she walked.

"Positive," he replied as he squeezed her hand.

"And that his end will work out fine?"

"It's a good plan."

"I don't want you dead."

"Well no one does except for that Black Organization," he smiled.

"This is no time to joke."

"Tell me about it, look at what happened to my weekend…"

"Well there never was a perfect weekend," and with those words they entered Tsugutaka's penthouse.

-Terminado-

lllll

AN: Hey, this is the end to the Perfect Weekend. If you've been reading "The Dance" you know this isn't the end to the universe. This whole thing has gone a lot longer than I thought it would but it's only because I really enjoy writing. Okay now the real notes – The Mikado is a musical and the Mikado Conan is a fic by Jaelle. Really funny stuff. Usually in fics Shinichi is the one to surprise Kaito with his intellect but I felt that since Ran has been very important to both stories that that honor should go to her. If you want to know all that will happen, and what has happened that I've conveniently left out; read the other side of the story, the last chapter of the Dance, and then look out for "To the End" or something marked sequel which I really am hoping will be the end of all of this but have a feeling it won't.

Thank you for waiting all this time and I hope you guys really enjoyed it! Please review, feel free to ask any questions, I'll be glad to answer them.


End file.
